Shawn's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: Don't want to give it away but lets just say, a robbery and shameless Shawn whumpage mixed with appearances by the rest of our favorite team.


_Authors Note:Hey guys, first attempt at a Psych fic for you here. May not be fully within character since I am fairly new to the show, but I intend to get everything perfecto if all will just bear with me ;] This is admittedly similar to one of my Supernatural stories, but it will only be so mostly in the first chapter, and I like to think I have become a much better writer since then regardless and this will prove a whole new experience all its own!_

Title:Shawn Spencer and his No Good, Very Bad, Day

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating: PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Shawn and the crew, several OC's

Spoiler warning:Up to tonights episode since some things that occured will be mentioned..

Summary:Some Psychic Shawn proves to be, he sure never saw _this_ coming.

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Psyche" related, yada, yada, etc.

Chapter One:

If anyone had ever told Shawn Spencer that pulling into the local credit union, large check for services rendered, earned via his "not so special special abilities", would be one of the most life impacting, possibly drastic, wrong choices he'd ever make on what to him seemed a average, boring Tuesday, he'd likely have gave his trademark goofy smile along with a impression of some sort that was appropriate for the subject material and walked right on in regardless.

Actually, to him, it seemed that the day had endless possibilties of being a definite upper as compared to things as of late the moment the piece of paper bearing his business as its claimee was placed in his hand by a very satisfied recipient of services provided by he, his brilliant mind, and their partner Gus.

Sure the woman he loves had dumped him and broken his heart, though for very valid reasons that he could not argue, and a friend of sorts life had been taken by an insane murderer with a grudge against Shawn. And sure both of these events that he blamed himself fully for had occured within the last 2 weeks.... Yet just recieving the payment had opened up the young mans eyes to the possibility, no matter how small, that there could be a rainbow at the the end of the tsunami that was his recent life.

On reflection he should have known better than to believe this, and he wondered if those who knew him, with the exception of Gus and his dad, upon hearing about the soon to occur incident, had stood around asking one another, why had he not forseen it if he was so talented a psychic.

In short, this seemingly just shy of perfect day was about to proven anything but.

He'd pulled into one of the parking lot, and noting that there were several cars outside, had started for the drive-thru, but changed his mind when he saw even more lined up there.  
Parking, he'd jumped out and entered the bank. randomly whistling the first tune that had popped into his head, which strangely had been the Chiquita Banana themesong.

Looking back, he should've, especially with his particular area of specialization, realized something was amiss when he first crossed the threshhold, pausing in his whistling long enough to make the whoosh sound along with the automatic door, and almost ran ran into the shifty-eyed gaurd standing directly in front of the entrance.  
Yes many things, if paid attention too, should have triggered caution, such as oh.... the man not looking like your typical guard of any type in the slightest. No, he was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay mind to that, or regard the hidden meaning when an older woman stepped directly in his path and said,"There's a really long line young man, so maybe you should go to another bank."putting emphasis on the last part.

He did look up after this, thinking first how the lady favored his favorite Golden Girl Betty White and gave off that heartwarming perfect hugger vibe that could be associated with all proper grandmothers, then gazing to find that there was indeed a rather long line, its occupants looking as if they'd been standing there quite some time, gave Betty a grateful smile and turned to leave,

He didn't hear the womans sigh of relief. No it wasn't this that ultimately caused him pause in his exit. It was the fact that he almost fell when he slipped up in a something near the front entrance, and had looked down quizzically to see he'd walked into a large puddle of red liquid on the tiled floor that had a trail leading from it to a place out of his sight that achieved this feat.

His eyes widened, the check in his hands once more only seeming a piece of paper, as he said,"Holy crap. Wha...?"

The old woman was immediately in front of him again, a concerned expression on her nice Betty face, putting her hand on his arm, and mouthing the word "Leave" but by then Shawn had finally put all the pieces of what had occured together by looking about the room, really looking, for the first time. It took noone with his ability to figure out that also, by the massive amounts of blood present, someone was badly injured ,and though he was far from being a daring selfless hero worthy of bearing a S on his chest like Clark Kent, if there was the slightest chance he could help them, then by jiminy he would at least try.

Instead he politely shrugged her hand off, giving a smile that he hoped relayed that she needn't worry about him, and pushed past to follow the bloody trail to where it ended beside one of the many cubicles, looking up every few steps to make sure his actions were going unnoticed, and was met with the very shocking sight of a man in a guard's uniform stuffed beneath , very obviously dead due to the large bullet hole in his chest.

"Shit."he whispered beaneath his breath, looking up to see that the people who were still standing in line were staring at him and that quite a few of them were very upset, some of the women even crying.

Very badly played Shawn, very very indeed.  
How could he, in any fathomable circumstances, not picked up on this the moment he'd entered the bank. His ability had failed him epically, without a doubt, and now he had walked right in to a bank robbery in progress.

Looking up front to the teller cubicles, he saw a man suddenly lean his upper body over the desk area to grab a very frightened clerk by her shirt while barking orders out loudly.  
Shawn realized also that the man hadn't noticed his arrival due to his mind set being on the business at hand of shaking the woman like a rag doll, while waving a gun in her face, demanding that she quit fucking around and go empty the vaults contents into the handful of duffel bags he had thrown up on the counter,.

The sight of the gun gave him thought enough to pause and reconsider his choices since he was not fond of them in the least, especially since being shot in the shoulder.  
Maybe I should just leave. I'm a detective, not a policeman, he thought, snickering inwardly immediately afterwards at how very ridiculous his attempted rationalization truly was since both were, in many ways, part of law enforcement. When he heard the teller let out a small yelp he knew he couldn't just leave, he'd never be able to live with himself if he bailed and discovered the woman was killed. Not that he would have been allowed to do so regardles, he just was unaware of the fact at the moment.

Me and my hero complex he thought with a small smile, invisioning himself in a spiffy pineappleman suit complete with coring belt among many other nifty accessories. as he carefully approached the man, holding his finger to his lips so the other people wouldn't speak.

A middle-aged man who looked like a one of his old high school teachers shook his head furiously, and a teenage boy kept mouthing the word "No" at him, but misplaced confidence in his super powers led him to believe he could sneak up on the man unnoticed. He gave them a reassuring smile and thumbs up for their efforts but continued forward.

When he was finally directly behind the man, Shawn put fingers to temples, and was in the process of launching into a "vision" when the teller who was being helds blue eyes met his own, shifted to a place behind him and widened, yelled, "Watch out!"  
He whipped quickly around to find the guard from the door, who had been observing his actions with a humored expression until this point, standing behind him, his gun out.

"No wai..."he exclaimed in fearful protest, moving to raise his hands up in surrender, but before he could even get the two words out, the man had pulled the trigger, sending the young detective flying backwards, landing in front of the teller cubicle directly to the left of the other robber.

Several people screamed, and the man resembling his old teacher moved to hurry towards where he'd fallen, but the man who'd fired the brutally unnecessary shot would not allow this, growling"Get back in the fucking line and stay there , unless you want to end up like Captain hero here buddy." menacingly.

"What the fuck James!" the man who he'd creeped up on yelled angrily, finally releasing the woman he'd had hold of."You just killed a fucking kid!" he added, bending down and looking at Shawns youthful face.

"He was sneaking up on you Ray, I had no choice."the man replied, then added lamely, as if it justified his actions,"He ain't no kid anyway. Looks around 30 to me."

"That is a kid you moron!"Ray snapped back..

"Well, you killed that guard, so I don't think you have any right to say shit to me!" James yelled.

"That guard had a gun pulled on me!"Ray hissed.

"Well, he was going for something in his pocket, and I thought it was a gun, okay?"James said, nodding at Shawns still form."I had to kill him or he'd have shot you."

"You're a damn liar."the teenager from the line piped in angrily."His hand wasn't anywhere near his pocket! He had his fingers up on his temples!"

"Be quiet son."A elderly man in the front of the line said calmly to the boy."What's done is done, isn't any use in getting yourself added to their list of murder victims."

"But that asshole shot him! And he didn't even have a weapon or anything, hell, he even tried to tell the jackass that!" the teen argued.

"Listen to pops you little shit, and shut your pie hole!"James ordered.

Ray sighed and looked down at Shawn again before saying finally,"Guess it's a moot point to continue arguing with you regardless, but we'll be finishing this discussion later.... Now get the body and put it near the other one. I don't want to look at him."

"Why should I do it? Think you're too good to move him yourself or something?"James asked, adding"You know I hate the sight of blood."

"Really?"he responded incredulously, adding on in question with a venomously fake smile"You're the one who killed him, so you arethe one who's moving him. Understand?"

"Fine."he muttered angrily, then knelt down, grabbing Shawn beneath his arms in preparation of dragging him. Moments later he jumped in surprise, almost falling on his ass, when Shawns eyes suddenly popped open, accompanied by a groan released from his mouth

"Holy shit!" exclaimed."You ain't dead....He ain't dead Ray."

TBC.  
_If its thought worthy of continuation please :] feed the review monster....._


End file.
